injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday/Containment
Containment Doomsday can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from Most Wanted Packs, Challenge Booster Packs and the newly-added Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack, but obtaining him through a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Containment Doomsday is an unyielding monster of a card. Able to regenerate for 50% of his Health and Power for three times per match, he's notoriously difficult to get rid of for good. While he is no longer used as often due to the fact that his Resurrections mean he makes poor use of healing gear, he is still very powerful for low level playing as his deceptively low base stats will cause you to be matched against easier opponents and his passive will sustain him even if you don't have sufficient Gears. The health he gains is not affected by healing reduction, like Killer Frost/Regime's passive. The power he gains is also unaffected by power dampening like Killer Frost/Prime's passive, and his passive sets his power to 50% (unless he is already at higher power in which case it is unaffected), not adding 50% power. His passive is partially a reflection of Raven/Prime's passive: His passive negates large amounts of damage from hard one hits, while barely affecting specials with many hits, while her passive is extremely easy to trigger on multi-hit specials but means little to one-hit damage when she is at low health. When Containment Doomsday reaches 1 health, damage over time effects will be removed without triggering a resurrection. Containment Doomsday had the highest total health (1500 base, or 142,155 max prior to gear) in the game until he was surpassed by Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X. However, since MKX Scorpion's extremely high health is due to his passive's bonus health from promotions, he only truly surpasses Containment Doomsday at EVII. When used with the full Fourth World set, Containment Doomsday not only can regenerate a fourth time, but also can regenerate large amounts of health while blocking and spamming his first special from his passive's activation. Interactions Good with *'Fourth World Set': As noted above, it will give him an extra resurrection. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': His massive health boost can be used to increase Doomsday's low base health. *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': An interesting choice, as he can act as a 4th life saver for Doomsday. Good against *'Raven/Prime', Raven/Teen Titans, The Joker/Prime, The Joker/Insurgency: He can afford to be at low health and this will minimize the impact of their passives even if he triggers it. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Same as above, as his low current health will cause her passive to do much less damage. *'Ares/Prime': Ares' infamous one-hit unblockable SP2 can easily be absorbed by Containment Doomsday's passive. *'Killer Frost/Regime, Killer Frost/Prime': Their passives do not affect the amount of health or power he regenerates from his passive, respectively. Countered By * Characters whose specials have a large amount of hits in general, such as Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Killer Frost/Prime, Doomsday/Blackest Night, Solomon Grundy/Earth 2, The Flash/Metahuman etc. * [[Batman/Flashpoint|'Batman/Flashpoint']]: Batman's high base damage and crit chance allow for easy knockout without the use of any power, and he can shut down the resurrection that is unaffected by his passive. Abilities Here are Doomsday's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Doomsday's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * If the Fourth World Gear set is equipped to him, upon the first knock out, he will be resurrected by the set's effect, instead of by his own passive. The same can be said when he's paired with Green Lantern/John Stewart. * He technically has the lowest health out of all gold cards, but his passive makes up for it by giving him a large amount of "invisible" health that is not included in his base stats. * He's the only version of Doomsday to have a higher damage stat than health stat. ** Additionally, he's the only Doomsday to be both be shown with the least amount of "spikes" on the body, while being the only one to have a "cloth" covering the ENTIRE body (as compared to the other version, whom only covered below the torso). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Innate heal Category:KNOCK-OUT effect